


Detective Fraser

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: 1930s, Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Detectives, F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 15,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Frank Randall, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 102
Kudos: 157





	1. Introduction

He looks up at the ringing of the bell. Detective James Fraser had been having an average day, catching up on paperwork from some of his cases. He had yet to replace the fired, Geordie, who had been his typewriter until he started complaining everyday about the case reports he was typing up. James' case mainly involve cheating spouses. The type of evidence he gathers is offence to the strict Methodist,. James, a nominal Catholic, is less effected.

He had started the agency five years ago, in 1930. It had started small and still mainly is. Geordie had been his only employee. He is selective in the cases he takes. He refuses the cases that are mainly for revenge. He had found that it was a lot of them. He can afford to be selective, living alone, without a wife, much to his sister frustration. He was as selective about his lasses as he is about his cases.

He looks up at the lass that has entered. He stands and greets her.

‘’Welcome to Fraser’s Detective Agency. I am James Fraser. Your servant ma'am.’’ He Bowes low to her.

‘’Mrs. Claire Randall. I am hoping you can help me find me husband, Frank. He has gone missing.’’


	2. The Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire tells Jamie the story of Frank's disappearance.

‘’Alright Mrs. Randall. Have a seat'' she slips into the seat he pulls out for her, and he seats back down on the other side of the desk. ‘’Tell me about your husband. Where he was last seen, how long ago, all that.’’

She nods and places her hands, fisted in her lap, composing herself. ‘’It was a week ago. We are hear on our honeymoon, you see. From England as you have probably guessed.’’ He nods, looking up from the notes he had been taken. ‘’My husband, Frank, is a history professor. So he suggested Scotland for our honeymoon. He wanted to explore the battle sights and things like the Standing Stones.’’ He looks up again but doesn’t interrupt her. ‘’So, we did. I didn’t mind. I just loved being alone with him. We had been at the Stones the morning of his disappearance. Had watched the Druids dance. It was quite unique. He wished to go back, to explore the stones more. I didn’t go with him. I was unwell.’’ Her blush tells him the nature of her illness. ‘’I waited for him to return. I waited all day. I then asked Reverend Wakefield, in who's house we are staying, to take me out there. We found are car but no trace of Frank. We walked all around that hill. I screamed myself hoarse. Finally, Reverend Wakefield lead me away and we went to the constables office.’’

‘’What did they say?’’

‘’Oh, that they would look into it. That they were sure he would return soon. They did go to the stones. Checked the car, looked around. Finding the something we had. Nothing. They suggested I head home and wait. I did. The next morning finds me alone, in our bed. We went back to the constables. They were more interested and took a full statement. They sent man out to look through the surrounding woods. It has been the same everyday. I am tired of waking up alone Detective Fraser. I am tired of the looks of pity on everyone’s faces. They think he has left me, you see. That he came here to leave me. Three weeks after our weeding. It has been just three weeks!’’ She breaks into tears. Jamie expected it. 

He hands her a handkerchief and she takes it with trembling fingers. He gives her time as he finishes his notes. He underlines The Stones. Was there a connection to the auld stories he had heard as a child? Couldn’t be though, could it? Would that make more sense then the lad leaving his brand new wife?

‘’I will take your case Mrs. Randall. Let's find Frank.’’


	3. Mrs Randall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to the Stones, Claire reveals some secrets about her marriage.

‘’Thank you Detective Fraser. The police, ‘’ she shrugs and sighs, ‘’ well I fear they find me an hysterical female, unwilling to admit my husband left me.’  
’  
‘’There is one good thing about that.’’ She looks at him with a frown. ‘’ well since they think thus, they don’t believe any harm has come to him.’’

‘’That is true.’’ Her face lightens up and he sees her as beautiful. He catches his breath and looks down to hide his response. 

‘’So, let us begin where he was last seen. The Standing Stones.’’

‘’Us?’’ He looks back up at her.

‘’Well I assumed you wished to be a part of the search. If you don’t..’’

‘’No detective, you misunderstood. I do. Very much. It is just the police wouldn’t allow. I didn’t think.’’

‘’They've their rules and I mine, eh? You are a vital part of the investigation. I would be a true numpty not to take you along.’’

‘’So you would.’’ He stands and holds the door open for her. He follows her out.

He drives towards the stones with Mrs. Randall silent beside him. He decides to try to start a conversation.  
‘’So, how did you and Frank meet?’’

‘’I was his student.’’ He turns for half a second to study her. ‘’Yes, I was just 18. 19 now. He is thirty. I should have probably told you that.’’

‘’It is fine.’’a

‘’His student. We became friends. Then my uncle. Uncle Lamb, who raised me, he got sick. Very sick. He knew he was dying and wanted to see me taken care of.’’ She stops and looks out over the moors and monros they are passing. He sees the glint of tears in her eyes and longs to comfort her but knows it isn't his place. ‘’Frank was there. He and Uncle Lamb were friends, you see. It made sense. He trusted him. I liked and trusted him. So, we were married before Uncle Lamb passed. It was a hard adjustment, going from friends to husband and wife,’’ she is still looking out and pauses before continuing.’’ It is why we must find him, you see. So, I've a chance to be a proper wife to him. We haven't you see. He wanted to make sure I was comfortable. That is why the police think he left. To find someone who will.. Well. But, he wanted me to wait. Us to wait. I would’ve on our wedding night. If he wanted. Was my duty.’’

‘’You haven't.. Oh.’’

‘’Do you believe like the police now, detective?’’

‘’No Mrs. Fraser. I am quite impressed with your husband. A true gentleman is hard too find.’’

‘’Thank you. I feel the same.’’ They pull up to the Standing Stones. She gets quiet again. 

‘’Mrs. Randall, I will do my best to find your husband. You have my word.’’

‘’Claire. You may call me Claire.’’

‘’Jamie. Shall we Claire.’’ He opens the door and helps her out. He offers his arm and they head towards the Stones.


	4. Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They explore the Standing Stones and he tells her some of the old tales.

They reach the top of the hill. Craigh Na Dun. Claire follows Jamie, staying close to him. The place gives her an eerie feeling. She doesn’t know if it is because it was the last place she knew of husband to be. But something was raising the hackles all over her body. She reaches out and holds on to the bottom of Jamie’s jacket. He looks back and frowns at the look of fear on her face.

‘’It is alright lass. I will let nothing happen to you.’’ He offers his hand and she takes it without thought. ‘’It does feel queer, doesn’t it?’’

‘Yes. I thought it just me.’’

‘’No. There are stories. They are as auld as the Stones themselves, to hear my grandmother tell it. Stories that talk of the special power, the magic of the Standing Stones on the fae' hills.’’ He leads her all through them, avoiding the tallest, for now.

‘’What type of stories?’’

‘’That at certain times of the year, with certain people, the stones allow them to pass through time itself.’’

‘’Time travel?’’

‘’Aye. With the traveler drawn too where he or she is meant to be.’’

‘’Do you think that is what happened to Frank?’’

‘’Och lass. Nae. They are just stories, meant to entertain bairns, not Holy Writ.’’ He moves to the center stone but doesn’t touch it. Stories or no, he is Scottish and respects the auld tales.

‘’Right. Of course. It is just that he seems to have disappeared into thin air.’’

‘’I know. But disappearances have a logical cause Claire. We just have to find it.’’


	5. Frank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When is Frank?

He watches the girls as they walk towards him. He sits at a pub, in London. He can see all their legs. Oh, but he loves this time. He has went from a wife he can’t touch to ladies who practically throw themselves on him. 

It wasn’t his intention when he went to explore the Craigh Na Dun Standing Stones, to travel through time. He didn’t think anything of the tales of their power. He, an historian, deals in facts, logic, and reason. He takes great pride in his intellect and responsibility. To come to consciousness, after the strange painful experience of coming through the stones, to find himself thirty years in the future, was quite upsetting, at first. He had no idea what to do, what to think of the people with their strange clothing and even stranger ways.

That was before one of the ladies, in her minidress, and isn't that well named, gave him a strange fag, saying he needed to relax, and then undid his pants and took him in her mouth. The combination of the grass, as she called the strange fag, and her actions, did relax him. Quite well. After that, he found fitting in to this new time quite easy  
.   
He found work, as a history researcher. Housing, with a group of young people, who think him a ‘cool cat'. He thinks of Claire, of course. He worries that she is lost, worried about him. He had promised her Uncle Lamb that he would take care of her. It is why he married her in the first place.

‘’Please Frank. I know she will be safe with you.’’ He recalls him asking. What else was there to do? She was a young orphan. They were friends. As he sits and drinks, he recalls how her hand shook in his as they stood in the registers office. How she had shyly stood in her gown and housecoat. She would have. He just couldn’t.

‘’I would’ve stayed with her. Been as good of a husband as I could.’’ He mummers to himself. ‘’but is it wrong I am relieved I’ve an out?’’ The man who sat beside him, answers.

‘’No man. Monogamy is unnatural man.’’ He lifts his drink to Frank. Frank returns the gesture.


	6. Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they search for Frank, Claire expresses someci insecurities.

They walk around all the stones before he leads her down. She holds tight to his hand. ‘’We will check around the woods. The good news is, there is no sign of struggle. The bad.’’

‘’No sign of him.’’ She completes with a sigh. ‘’ The same thing the police said.,’’

‘’Yes, but Claire, I am not given up. Not until I have some answers for you.’’

‘’Thank you Jamie.’’ He pushes a branch out of the way to allow her to pass under. ‘’I have some questions.’’ 

‘’For me?’’

‘’No. For myself. I wonder if I am even legally married.’’ He stops and turns to look at her. ‘’I mean because..’’

‘’Right.’’ He was trying not to think of her, in that way. It wasn’t professional nor smart. Not smart, at all, as he was attracted to her. Strongly attracted. ‘’Were you married at the church?’’

‘’No, in a register's office. We wanted it simple.’’ A sigh, ‘’ a legal commitment.’’

‘’Did you want more?’’

‘’Well, it would've been nice if the man who married me would have done it for love and not obligation.’’

‘’Yes. I agree.’’ He had started them moving again, looking at the trees and shrubbery for any sign that someone else had passed by, that there had been any violence done out here.

‘’It isn't that I don’t care for Frank, it is just that there is no, ‘’ a deep sigh as she searches for the right word. ‘’no urgency, no passion. A business agreement, one he really didn’t want to enter.’’ He stops to examine a broken branch and discovers it was made by an animal. But he doesn’t start moving right away. She needs to talk and, she might say something that will help find her husband.

‘’Did he tell you he didn’t want to marry you?’’

‘’Not in words but why won’t he want to sleep with me, why not consummate the marriage?’’ Why indeed, thinks Jamie. The man was a fool or. Can he ask her this? He must for if.. Well it may help explain his disappearance.

‘’Claire this is a bit indelicate but, was your husband, ah, was he attracted to ladies?’’

‘ Oh, yes. I know he was. He was no funny boy, detective. He just didn’t seem to want his wife. He had steady ladies before me. I wondered too so, I asked one. She said he was a consider lover.’’

‘’I just..’’ Lord, he feels himself blush, ‘’ because, if he was then, well it could explain.’’

‘’I understand Jamie. I just couldn’t. Well, I thought, this holiday, that maybe we would finally. We shared a bed but no more then that. Not even a kiss bar the one necessary to seal the marriage. I wonder if there is something wrong with me.’’

‘’No Claire, there is nothing wrong with you.’’ His answer is fervent. How could this beautiful creature have any doubts about how utterly desirable she is? He now wants to find Frank Randall so he can punch him for putting such thoughts in her head.

‘’Jamie, there must be. Why else would?’’ It is instinct that causes what happens next. He only knows one way to show her. He backs her up against the nearest tree and takes her lips.


	7. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very hot kiss is followed by an awkward conversation.

Shock is all she feels at first. His lips are warm and insistent. Frank had pressed his lips to hers and then moved away. Jamie presses her to the tree and moves hard against her. Shock soon gave way to a deeper more intense feeling. A feeling she had never felt before. Her hands move to entangle themselves in the soft hair at the nape of his neck. His move off her face and pull her closer.

Was that her making those sounds, those moans or him. She soon realizes it is both of them. His tongue touches her lip and she opens up to allow him in. The shock of his presence in her floods heat to parts of her that have never felt it. Her hands tighten on his head, holding him in place. His hands move off her back and find her bum pulling her even tighter against him.  
She can't breath and finds it a minor thing. His lips move off her lips but don’t break contact. He moves down her face to her neck. Her sounds become a word, his name whispered for none but him and the creatures of the woods to hear. He whispers hers against her skin.

They come back to themselves slowly. He meets her eyes. ‘’I am sorry lass. I really only meet to.. Not to.’’

‘’The only thing you should be sorry about is stopping. Leaving me, ‘’ a quick glance down, ‘’ leaving us in these state.’’

He looks at her, stunned.

‘’You want me to continue? To do what your husband should have, here?’’

She looks around. It really isn't a good spot to lose her maidenhead. But.. ‘’Well we shouldn’t continue here but as for the rest, yes.’’

‘’You are married. We are searching for your husband, remember?’’ he moves a bit away from her to get himself together. For he feels it too. The desire she feels. He has never wanted anyone like he wants her. ‘’I should have never kissed you. I am sorry.’’

‘’I’m not. I thought I was undesirable but you desire me. I felt your desire for me in your kiss and other ways. I thought I was frigid. Thought that was why, that he sensed it. But I am not. I really am not.’’

‘’No, you are not.’’ He had felt it. Her hunger. Against his lips, his skin, in her noises. God, those noises. ‘’But, it is for your husband to.. Come let's get back to civilization.’’

‘’So you are not tempted to kiss me again.’’

‘’Yes.’’


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire ponders where home is and Jamie offers her a job.

“Come Claire, let me take you home.” They have emerged from the woods and head back to the car.

“Home, I don't even know where that is. Frank and I were to settle at Oxford after this holiday. I never had a real home before. Never stayed in one place long enough. Uncle Lamb and I were always moving about. Now, we or I, am enjoying the hospitality of Rev. Wakefield but, I can’t stay there forever. Then what?”

“Dinna fash about it Claire. I will do my best to find Frank.” He holds her door open and helps her in before entering himself.

“If you cannot?”

“We will figure something out. You are not alone in this Claire. I will keep you safe. “ he thinks of something. “Can you type?”

“I can. My uncle thought it a useful skill.”

“I need a typewriter. My last, well he dinna last. With a job, you will feel more secure.”

“True, Frank didn't wish me working” she worries her lip and Jamie has to turn away. The urge to kiss her again is strong.

“When we find him, you can quit, of course.”

“Thank you Jamie. I will take it. When do I start?”

“Tomorrow. For now, back to the good reverend’s house.” 

He escorts her to the door and Claire makes introductions. “Reverend Wakefield meet Jamie Fraser, detective. Jamie, Reginald Wakefield. He is helping me search for Frank.”

“Nice to meet you Reverend Wakefield.”

“You to Detective Fraser. Any luck?”

“Not so far. But I've just begun.”

“Would you care for some tea, detective?”

“No but thank you. I must get back to the investigation. It was very nice to meet you. Mrs. Randall, I will see you in the morning.”

“Yes, what time?”

“Nine am to soon?”

“No. See you then. Thank you for everything.”

“My pleasure madam.” He bows to them both a takes his leave.

“What is tomorrow morning?”

“I am helping in the investigation.” 

“Very good. I know it will ease your mind to be involved.”

“Yes. You say there is tea?”

“Aye, Mrs. Graham has it laid out in the great room.”   
She follows him that direction.


	9. The Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire start their workinng relationship.

She is waiting by the door when he arrives. Leaning against the door, she looks like she belongs there, and it twist his wame. Taken a deep breath, he approaches  
“I was going to pick you up lass. How did you get here."

“Reverend Wakefield's housekeeper, Mrs. Graham, dropped me off.”

“Ah, well let’s get you inside.” He opens the door and let's her step through first. “Would you like some tea or coffee?” He had stepped up to the little table that holds a kettle.

“Tea would be lovely.” She takes her coat and hat off and hat off, freeing her curls and totally distracting Jamie. He has to force himself to refocus on the tea. He gets it seeping and returns to her. She is looking for a place to hang them and he takes them from her and their hands touch. The shock of electricity has them both reeling. 

Breath coming short, he moves quickly back. He turns and hangs her coat and hat beside his own. He smells her on them and, once again, has to move quickly moves away. She still stands in the center of the room. She is here to work, you dolt heid, admonishes himself.

“Here Claire.” He directs her to a sit before the typewriter. Unfortunately, Geordie's old desk is right by his. “I will get the tea.” He brings it over to her. 

“Thank you Jamie. What do you need me to do?”

“Drink the tea. Warm up. Then we will get started.” He watches as she does before taken his own and a seat beside her. To close, his mind warns. But to move her would make the situation obvious.

He turns his attention back to the reports he needs typed. He scans them for anything shocking. Finding them relatively clean, he hands them to her, careful to keep his hands from touching hers. 

“Just need you to type these up. Let me know if you have trouble reading my horrid penmanship.” He jokes.

She looks down and then back up at him. “This is beautiful calligraphy. Who taught you?”

“My mam. She would make me and my sister sit and practice for hours. It is a mark of a gentleman and lady to have proper penmanship, she would say.”

“She is right. You were a fine student, Jamie.”

“Aye.” They get to work and he finds comfort in the click, click, click, of the typewriter as she works steady beside him. He reviews the police report on her husband’s disappearance. Her husband, he firmly reminds himself. She is married. That the lad doesn’t ken what to do with her, not withstanding. He sighs at that. She looks up.

“All okay, Jamie.”

He goes to answer and the bell above the rings. He looks up. A young blond lass enters. He strands.

“Detective Fraser. How may I help you lass?”

“I believe I can help you. I've information on Frank Randall.”


	10. Terry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the girl and what does she know?

‘’You know something of the lad's disappearance?’’ He sit remains standing, with Claire as still as a stone, behind him.

‘’Maybe.’’

‘’Please have a seat, Miss?’’

‘Mackenzie, Terry Mackenzie.’’

‘’Miss Mackenzie.’’ She does right across from them and Claire comes a bit back to herself.

‘’Miss Beaucoup,’’ she offers her hand to the other lass. They shake as Jamie thinks, ‘good lass. Not to let her know who you are.

‘’So, Miss Mackenzie, what do you have to tell me?’’

‘’It is a shameful story. You must understand that I didn’t ken until later that he was married. He told me just a month ago.’

‘’Right before his disappearance?’’

‘’Aye, but he was with me first. We were dating. We continued after. But, I didn’t ken.’’

‘’His wedding ring didn’t tell you,’’ Claire wanted to shout. ‘’Or did he take it off?’’

Jamie was thinking the same. ‘’He wore nae ring then?’’

‘’Not around me.’’ He nods and notes it. He is trying not to look at Claire, knowing if she was breaking down, he wouldn’t be able to get the information he needs.

‘’So, he finally tells you he is married and..’’

‘’I take it poorly, obviously. He explains he had to, didn’t wish to. She is a frigid virgin, not his type. Her uncle was dying, her only family, he was a friend, dying request, all that. That he hadn’t and would not sleep with her. I was the only one. Just a marriage in name only. So, fool I am, I kept sleeping with him. Then he disappeared.’’

‘’You belief his disappearance is tied to your affair?’’

‘’Affair is such a dirty word, detective.’’

‘’But accurate, Miss Mackenzie. Is that what you believe?’’

‘’Tied to, yes. Maybe his wife found out and did something to him. Or someone else. He wouldn’t have just walked away from me, detective. Her perhaps, but not me. We were in love and I am carrying his child.’’

His eyes shoot to Claire. She is looking down pretending to read reports. Good lass. He lays his hand between them and she grabs it, gratefully.

‘’Did Mr. Randall know?’’ That might explain his disappearance, a pregnant mistress.

‘’No, I just found out, right before. He didn’t show up at our spot. I carefully asked around and found out he was missing and that she had hired you to look into it.’’

‘’She meaning Mrs. Randall, his wife.’’ He intends to make her face it.

‘’Aye her. You must find him, detective. My child needs a father.’’

‘’Miss Mackenzie, I am doing my best for the sake of my client, his wife. Finding him may not end as you wished. He may not acknowledge you or the child. A man that would cheat on his wife is not the best example of a stand-up gentleman I've ever heard. I pray, for your child’s sake, you keep that in mind.’’

‘’Just let me know if you find him.’’ She takes a slip of paper out of her purse, ‘’My address.’’

‘’My client, Mrs. Randall, should I share this information with her?’’

‘’Of course not!’’ He is satisfied, a little, by the look of shock on her face.

‘’But, it is my moral obligation, to tell her anything related to her husband’s disappearance. She is my client, not you.’’

‘’I will pay you to keep it quiet.’’

‘’Keep your coin. You will need it for the child. I can’t be bought anyway. Good day, Miss Mackenzie. I will let you know if I find him.’’

She turns and walks stiffly out. He gets up, engages the lock, shuts the blind, and pulls a shaking, weeping Claire into his arms.


	11. Her Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie offers Claire a bit of comfort. Gets explicit

She sobs against his chest. Her tears soak his shirt, not that he minds. He does, however want to kill Frank Randall, barehanded. That he would cause her this type of heartache. Now he has another reason to find the bastard.

‘’How could he! He could have said no. He didn’t have to marry me out of pity. Out of obligation. To then go and get another woman with child. And, I am not frigid!’’

‘’No, you are not. He is an arse.’’

‘’Yes, Jamie do you know of anyone who can help me get this marriage annulled, since it wasn't consummated it should be easy.’’

‘’Aye it should. I ken a barrister, a mate of mine. I will take you to see him tomorrow.’’

‘’Thank you. There is naught else to do. I surely don’t wish to live as his wife anymore, if he is found.’’

‘’Agree, do you wish me to keep looking?’’ They are still pressed tight together and she looks up and meets his eyes.

‘’No, if she wants him let her find him. I want..’’ Want was right. The atmosphere in his little office is thick enough to cut. Both their breathing speed up. Her hand rest on his chest and she feels his heart jump.

‘’We shouldn’t.’’ he protests even as he knows he will. 

‘’Please, I need to feel something other than angry and betrayed.’’ She has him at please and he lowers his head. As before, the kiss is explosive. He groans, pulling her close. Her hands fist in the shirt dampened by her tears. In the midst, he falls into his seat and she unto his lap. She can now fully feel what she is doing to him and rubs against him, seeking.

‘’ Ah Dhai Claire, he pants against her neck.

‘’There is something. Jamie help!’’ she begs as her movements get more frantic. He works his hand between them. Her skirt is up to her mid thigh and he sees the top of her stockings. Holy.. He moves the front farther up to reach her knickers. They are verra wet and he whispers Gaelic curses as her slips his hand inside her. ‘’Oh!’’

‘’Dinna fash Mon ghaol, I've ye.’’ He is to far gone to guard his words and prays she doesn’t understand the Gaelic.

‘’Jamie please, I don’t know how to.’’

‘’I ken. Let go. Let me fix it.’’ She holds tight to him. ‘’Let your body do what it once. It is alright.’’ 

Freed, she starts to move against his hand. He cups her as his thumb finds her clit. He strokes it easy, watching her face as her pleasure builds. So, he sees when it becomes complete, the awe reflected in her eyes, the way her heart pounds, the shiver that goes across her entire body.

‘’Oh,’’ is all she can get out as she flops boneless against him. He moves his hand up and holds her close.

‘’Better?’’

‘’Much. That was very welcomed.’’

‘’My pleasure ma'am.’’ 

‘’Did you really get pleasure out of that?’’

‘’I did. Watching you find your own, yes Claire. I did get pleasure out of that.’’ 

‘’That's …. I didn’t know men liked to.. I just thought they were all about themselves when it came to sex.’’

‘’Real men wish to be please their women too.’’

‘’Their?’’ he blushes haven't meant to be that open. Iffrin! ‘’What are you saying Jamie?’’


	12. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk it out.

“No, I meant only that when a man cares about a lass, that he will make it a point to..”

“So, you care about me?” She asks, still perched on his lap, with the scent of her first orgasm surrounding them. It is a very delicate situation.

“I do. Of course I do. Claire I..” He has to decide how honest to be with her. She studies, tilting her head in a most endearing way. “In truth, I have been drawn to you since you walked through the door. I ken'd it was wrong. I told myself thus. But, it didn’t stop the want of you, the care for you that went way past professional boundaries. I don’t ken what this is but it scares me. I promise you Claire I've ne' done anything like this before. Ne' kissed and well, in my office. I didn’t , hire you, bring you here for..”

“Shhh Jamie. I know you didn’t. I surely never meant to be so attracted to you. To respond in such a wanton fashion to you while looking for,” she waves her hand, dismissing her cheating husband,” no never meet to. But this, whatever it is between us, is the most powerful thing I've ever felt.”

“It isn’t just me?” He sounds relieved and she giggles. 

“I don’t think it is possible for this to go one way only. That it has to be both of us.”

“Agree.” He touches her face, reverently. “My da told me I would ken. When I found the one, I would know it. It wouldn’t be able to be mistaken for anything else. I wasn’t sure I believed him. Thought it an auld way to view love and a way to keep me in line.”

“Did it? Keep you in line?”

“Nae completely. I've had a lass or two. But I've never had anyone that has made me feel like this. I feel weightless in your presence Claire. Both powerfully needy and as helpless as a newborn. Filled with both a deep tenderness and a fierce, almost feral need to protect. You are her Claire. The one my da said to look for. Mine.”

“I never had anyone tell me you were out there but, I knew. Knew there had to be more then average, then just one day following the next. There had to be passion and excitement. Someone who speed up my heart at his touch, or look. Someone who was made just for me. I thought to settle for Frank would be enough, but it wouldn’t have been.”

“No, I would have found you. Or you me. It was written in the stars.”  
“I want you to m  
ake love to me Jamie. Will you?”


	13. Will You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they make love? An important talk is had.

“Will I what?” He had heard, of course, but is shocked by her boldness and needs to hear her ask again.

“Will you make love to me?” She patiently repeats. Her skirt is still hiked up and her is still hard as stone against her. These factors make the situation even more desperate. But, he must think with his big head not his little. 

“I want to. I really want to. Badly. But, you are still married, no matter how businesslike it is. I need you to be fully free and, not reacting to what you heard about Frank. I need you to be fully mine before we go farther.”

“I am yours Jamie.” She moves farther up and reaches for his lips. The kiss is deep and has them both groaning. He presses her tight and things start to escalate again. It takes all his self control not to free himself and ease into her.  
Her virgin status and martial status keep him from doing just that. He moves away with gasping breaths. 

“We can't. When you are free I will take you upstairs, where my flat is, and spread you out and service you right.”

“Christ. I know you are right it is just..”

“I ken lass. I ken.” He chuckles darkly before easing her off him. She smooth’s out her skirt and he tries, valiantly, to get his erection to go down. 

“So, ah back to typing?” He looks to her and shakes his own head. “That is what she is here for, ye clodder heid.” He thinks. 

“Aye lass. Back to work for both of us. Are you sure you don't want me to continue looking for Frank?”

She takes her own deep breath and soothes her hair back into her bun where it had escaped it's confines amidst their activity. He has an image of those curls spread out on his bed and swallows hard. 

“Yes. I am sure. What loyalty do I owe him? It was a business arrangement that I will have severed. Nothing more. As a mate, which we were before, he should have explained it was just that and that he would be continuing his other activities. I could have respected that. But, to sneak around. No, I am done. I pray he is alright but..”

“I agree with all that. So, back to work. I will move on to another case.” He moves to unlock the door and turn the sign back to open. She returns to her typewriter as returns to his own desk. They both attempt to ignore the aching desire that still flows between them. It is a long day.


	14. Claire and Reverend Wakefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and the good reverend have a chat.

’How went the search today?’’ Reverend Wakefield asks when Jamie drops her off that night.

‘’Well, we got a new lead.’’ She replies as she takes off her hat and coat, hanging them up on the coat rack. ‘’A lady came in today that knew Frank.’’

‘’Oh?’’ He invites her to have a seat and hands her a cup of tea, prepared early by Mrs. Graham.  
‘’Yes,’’ she takes a sip before adding, ‘’ knew in the biblical sense.’’ While the good reverend digests this bit of news, she takes another sip. It is quite good. ‘’And she is carrying his child.’’

‘’Good gracious.’’ He is quite pale.

‘’She told Jamie that he told her, that he was forced to marry me, that I was a frigid virgin and not at all his type. Oh, and that he would never sleep with me. That our marriage was just a business arrangement.’’

‘’Claire, I am so sorry.’’ He had never called her by her Christian name. She knew he understood that she would not wish to be called Mrs. Randall right now.

‘’Thank you. I am going to get the marriage annulled. The business severed. I have also asked Jamie to stop looking for him. This Miss Terry Mackenzie can find him if she wants him.’’

‘’Well the child, ‘’ he blushes and stumbles, ‘’I hate to see marriage ended but in this case.’’

‘’We never consummated it. I was willing. It was my duty but he..’’ now she is blushing. ‘’So, it should be easy enough to annul.’’

‘’Aye it should.’’ He isn't sure how to advise her. She was right to wish to end the marriage but, he is a bit concerned about her seeming attachment to Detective Fraser. ‘’So, you will not be going back in the office then, as he will no longer be working on Mr. Randall’s disappearance?’’

‘’Oh no, I will. I am working as his typewriter. I will need money for the annulment and to live on.’’

‘’You, of course, are welcome to stay here as long as you need.’’ He quickly says.

‘’I appreciate your hospitality. I truly do. But, I must start standing on my own. Jamie has a lawyer I can see tomorrow. Once I am free, I will need to figure out who Claire Beauchamp is.’’

‘’Aye lass, it is just..’’

‘’Just?’’

‘’Well, I fear you are relying a bit to much on Detective Fraser. You call him by his Christian name and..’’

‘’My dear Reverend Wakefield, he is a mate. There will be nothing more until I am free. He has helped me by offering me a job, finding a lawyer. He was there when I found out about Miss Mackenzie. He is a good man unlike,’’ she waves off her soon-to-be ex. ‘’Don’t worry. He is a true gentleman.’’

‘’Aye lass. I would just feel better if you were working with a lady.’’

‘’I am a good typewriter. He needs me and I him.’’ She isn't just talking about work and knows he knows it too. But, she doesn’t look down or flinch. She isn't ashamed.

‘’There is nothing I can do to talk you out of this, is there?’’ he softly asks.

‘’Nothing. I've never felt a connection like it.’’

‘’God help you both.’’ It is a prayer.

‘’It will be okay. We will do nothing,’’ other than what we already have, she adds in her head, ’until I am free. It is one of the truest love I have ever known.’’

‘’Not just lust?’’

‘’No. It is love.’’


	15. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet the barrister and Claire discovers his secret.

“So, who is this we are going to see?” She is dressed in her most conservative clothes and her hair is tamed under a hat. She hopes looking the part will calm her nerves. He gives her a smile and squeezes her hand.

“A mate of mine named John Grey. An excellent barrister. Don't worry love.”

“I am trying not to.”

“I will see you free of him.” He promises her as they step out of his office. He flips the closed sign around and locks up. She smiles and rests against him a moment before they start off.

John Grey is not who she expects. Much younger, younger even then Jamie. He looks startled when they enter but stands when he sees her.

“Jamie,” his tone holds a note that raises the hackles on Claire’s back. There is something about..” “And who is the beautiful lass?”

“John Grey, meet Claire Randall. Claire, my mate and the best barrister in town, John.”

“Nice to meet you John.” She puts her hand out.

“Likewise lass. Any friend of Jamie's is a friend of mine.”

“Well, we are a bit more then mates.” Jamie says with a shy sort of pride.

“Oh?” he gestures for them to have a seat and they do, with Jamie pulling Claire’s seat out.

“Aye.” And they tell him how they meet, about discovering Frank's affair.

“I need an annulment, you see. I don’t wish to be part of this business arrangement, any more.”

“I see and understand and you wish to be free to be with Jamie.” It is said in a businesslike manner but Claire hears the hurt under it. ‘Oh,’ she thinks,’ that is it.’ She feels sorrow for him but, there is nothing to do but answer honestly.

“Yes. What is between us is the most powerful thing I've ever felt.”

“She is my other half. The one I've been searching for.” Jamie agrees. Claire wonders if he knows. His next question to John answers that. “Will you help her, help us?” he softly asks him.

John looks at them, at him particularly. “How can I refuse. She is married to a cad and in love with the best man I know. Let's get you freed.”

“Thank you John.”

“You are welcome. You will treat my mate right?”

“You have my word.” Then and there, the care of Jamie's heart was transferred. 

“Now, where where you married?”

They walk out an hour later with the annulment papers filed. She is on the way to being free.

“How long have you known?” she asks as they walk back to his office.

“That John has a special affection for me?” She nods. “Since we were flatmates in law school.” At her startled look, he chuckles, “ Aye, I went to law school for a year. Not to become a lawyer but to learn of the law for these job. Being a detective is all I ever wished.”

“And John?”

He leads her inside and shuts the door before answering. “John was hopeful that I would return his feelings. As time went on without me marrying, that hope grew. I ne' encouraged it. No touches nor kisses. Just friendship. But, he always wished more. He has had a few lovers but… Well, every time I see him, he is hopeful.”

“We just dashed them today.”

“We did. It pains me, as his friend. But, he will come to accept it. I will marry you, Claire. You alone are who my heart wants.”


	16. Mrs Graham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Mrs. Graham has an interesting conversation.

She wakes a week later, shaking from the dream she gad just had. Her and Jamie. His hand a mouth on her. His cock inside her. Lord!

They had been good as they waited on John to get her annulment papers. Working together but not touching. Not kissing. She wants him. That is the bald truth of it. But, he is a gentleman and will not until. She sighs in frustration as she gets dressed. 

She has to change her knickers as the ones she had on are very wet. In a fit of frustration, she had tried replicating what his hand had done. She just can't get herself there.

Mrs Graham takes one look at her and directs her to a seat. “It is the lad, the detective, eh?” she wisely guesses.

“Yes. “ She hesitates to say more. Will the lady think her a lose woman? She wants her respect.

“Yes, a bedroom problem, eh?” She looks up, with mouth agape. “Dinna be shocked lass. I may be auld now but Mr. Graham and I made six bairns before he passed, God rest him,” They both cross themselves. “I ken the look of a sexually frustrated woman.”

“He won’t until the annulment comes through. I understand but.. I haven’t, you see. That and Frank’s adultery is why I am getting an annulment. I never loved him as a wife should. But Jamie..” She ends in a wistful sigh.

“You love him.”

“My future is his.” 

“Tis good lass. But, he is right to wait. I ken it is hard on ye but you dinna wish to have your first time under a cloud.”

“I know but..”

“It will be worth it lass. Now about Frank?”

“What about him?”

“I may ken where he is?” She gives her a sharp look. “It will sound crazy, but I dinna believe him in this time.”

“The Stones you mean?”

“Ye ken them?”

“Jamie said something about stories.”

“He would have heard them. But, I believe them to be more then stories.”

“You believe them real, that he traveled through time?”

“I do. My grandma and hers, as far back as I can trace, were dancers, druid dancers. As am I.”

“I saw you, the dancers, that last morning with Frank.”

“I sensed we were being watched.”

“I am sorry.”

“Dinna fash lass. We dinna mind. We dance to center the power. He disappeared the same day, eh?”

“He did.”

“Claire. Detective Fraser is here.” Reverend Wakefield calls out.

“Go to yer man lass and dinna fash. At the right time, ye will be together.” She nods.

“Thank you. You have given me a lot to think about.”


	17. The Druids.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discuss Mrs. Graham and when Frank might be. She types up a report that gets her heated up.

“Mrs. Graham and I had an interesting discussion.” She tells him as they enter his office. She takes off her coat and hat, hanging them up. It is a routine now as he starts tea and coffee.

“Did you? About what?” 

“You and I for one.” He looks up at this almost splashing hot water on his hand. 

“Us?”

“Yes. I had a dream, you see.” She had gotten herself situated at her desk. She turns to face him, crossing her legs at the ankle. “A dream that I awoke from feeling very needy.” She watches him swallow. “She saw it in my face. So I told her about the dream. Not details just the general outline. She understood but, agreed with you in the waiting.” 

He pours tea with an unsteady hand. He wants to hear details of the dream, badly. But knows if he did he risks shutting down the office and taken her upstairs. So, he just hands her the tea and takes his own place behind his desk.

He forgets there is more to the Mrs. Graham story until Claire stops typing and says,” She is a druid, you know?”

He looks up from the papers he is going over. “What?”

“Mrs. Graham. She is a druid dancer as was her grandma, her grandma, and as far back as she knows. She was dancing the day, well that morning.”

“Reverend Wakefield’s house keeper is a druid dancer?”

“So it would seem. She believes he traveled.”

“Frank? She believes he went through. That he traveled through time?”

“She does. They danced that morning so. “

“I thought them just stories. Tales told to entertain the bairns. But, there is power up there. We both felt it.”

“There is. So you believe it?”

“Not sure. There have been disappearances over the years. Most are resolved but, some aren't. It is like they just are taken away, never to be seen again. If there is truth to the tales, it would explain it.”

“It would. Where do you think he went? Or when?”

“The stories say the travelers choose, to a point, when they are needed to be. So..” he shrugs, “ Wherever he was needed.”

“Hmm.” She shrugs herself. “He was lying and cheating but, I hope he is safe. Wherever or whenever he is.”

“Agree. Do you want me to restart the investigation?”

“No, I just thought it interesting.”

“It is that.” They return to work. Jamie going over reports. Claire typing them up. He is working on a case of a cheating husband. The details are salacious and he hesitates about handing it to her to type up. It must be done as it is the final report, the information needed for the lass to get a divorce from the cheating cad. But..

“What is it Jamie?”

“The details in this one. They are a bit risque.” She actually rolls her eyes.

“I am an adult Jamie. I believe I can handle it.” She is most likely right but he still hands it over with reluctance. She takes it and gives it a quick scan. She then lifts her eyes to him, her face beet red.

“See. I know it seem excessive. But, Mrs. Grant wanted information to, “ Nail the cheating scum to the wall.”

“Were you in the auto with them?” 

“Nae,” a small smile,” just have a very good long range camera.”

“There are pictures?” her flush gets deeper.

“Aye.”

“Christ!” She turns back to the report.

“He starts to suck on the females breast, pushing the bra out of the way. His hand slipped under her skirt. … He took her in his mouth as she did the same. … He took her, without a wellie, in the backseat.”

“Jesus! You must walk around with a cock stand all the time.” 

“What! Oh because of that?” He nods to the report.

“Well yes.”

“Nae, I am not effected by watching man cheat on their wife's. I am affected much more by the touch of your hand.” Time again seemed to stop as their eyes locked. She recalled what Mrs. Graham said and finds the strength to look away.

“I should get these typed up. Mrs. Grant deserves her divorce.”

“Aye.” A shaky breath as he tries to get his equilibrium back. “That she does.” She starts to type as she struggles not to imagine her and Jamie, in his bed, doing the same things. 

A half hour later, she hands him the finished report, their hands glance, and it is over. He takes it, lays it on his desk and pulls her chair closer. He takes her lips. That is when the bell rings announcing they are not alone.


	18. Julia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Frank and a surprise.

“Claire?” He stares at the young lady at the pub. Except for her blue eyes, she could be Claire.

“No sir. That would be my mam. I am Julia, Julia Fraser.” She offers her hand. Numb, he takes it. 

“Randall, Alex Randall.” At the last moment, he decides to offer his brother's name. He doesn’t know what this young lady knows.

“Nice to meet you Alex. You know my mam?”

“I believe I knew your mam. Maiden name Beauchamp and you are named after your grandma?”

“Just so. How extraordinary. When did you know my mam.”

“Around 30 years ago. She would have been your age.”

“About. I am 18. So, you knew her right before she meet daddy?”

“I must have. How did she meet your father?”

“It was right after her first husband disappeared. Just vanished one day. My daddy was Detective James Fraser.”

“Was? He has passed.”

“Oh no. Just got a job in the Yard after the war. He was an intelligence officer.” She says with pride. “Mam worked along side him. Anyway mam came in seeking his help to find this Frank.” Said with contempt that startles him. What had she been told about him.

“Not a Frank fan?”

“Oh no. You see, mam and daddy found out that he was seeing someone else and got her pregnant. Not cool man! I mean, I know they were just in a business type marriage but still.”

“His mistress was pregnant?” a stunned Frank asks her.”

“Yep. Gave the kid up for adoption, from what I heard. So, he left mam and his pregnant mistress. Not cool at all. But, it allowed daddy and her to meet. There marriage sure isn’t business. I know mam wouldn’t be happy with anyone but daddy.” 

He doesn’t know what to think. Terry had been pregnant? He has a grown child out there. And Claire was happy with this lady's father? It is a lot to take in.

“So, how did you know mam?” He is jerked back to her by her question. 

“Ah, we were mates.”

“Cool.” She starts to say more when a tall red haired man walks in. “Daddy!” 

“Julia!” He sweeps her into his arms. 

“Daddy, this is Alex Randall. He is a mate of mam's.”  
He turns slowly to the man who had taken his place. He is staring at him. 

“Julia, go on home lass. I will be right behind you. Your mam needs help with Harry.”

“Aye daddy.” She turns to Frank. “Nice to have meet you Alex.” He nods, unwilling to say anything that will make him madder.

“So, you landed here, eh Frank?”

“Yes. I..”

“I need you not to talk right now. You were talking to my daughter! I have a verra big problem with that. 

“I thought she was…”

“Shut up! You are to stay away from her, away from Claire. In fact, you need to move. Leave. It would be a shame if you disappeared again.” Frank looks for help but the barkeep was also glaring at him. 

“He is my Godfather. Called me when you started talking to Julia. We have been on the lookout, you see. Hoped you were in the past.”

“I've just one question. About Terry?” The huge man glared at him but nodded for him to go on. “Was she pregnant?”

“Aye. Gave the bairn up for adoption. Now go.” He hurries away.


	19. The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John brings good news.

“If you two are to be about that, you should lock the door.” John says as he enters. The had came apart with a 'plop' at the sound of the bell. Claire flushes as she scurries back to her chair.

“You are right John. We hadn't meant to. We were just..”” 

“”Overwhelmed. I get that.” The room grows silent and thick with tension as they all three realize what he is saying. “Anyway, I 've good news for you, Mrs. Randall.”

“Claire please.”

“Claire,” he walks into the office and lays something on her desk. “You are free. The annulment came through.”

She jumps up with a very un-matronly like squeal, comes around the desk, and hugs him. “Thank you! Thank you so much.”

He chuckles. “You are welcome Claire.” She releases him and Jamie comes up and takes his hand.

“Thank you. It is a real kindness you did for us.” John gets what he is saying. He has freed them to be together. He has lost any chance of.. But there really wasn’t any. He sighs.

“I wish you happy. She makes you thus.”

“She does. I wish you the same.”

“Thank you. I will truly try.” 

“What do I owe you for this?” Claire has picked up the papers.

“Just take care of him. That is all I require from you.”  
“You can count on that.”

“I will let you get back to work.” He gives him one last longing look and walks out. Jamie turns back to Claire with a huge smile. 

“You are Miss Beauchamp again. Care to celebrate that?”

“Yes.” She steps into his arms. “How?”

“Lunch and then..”

“Back here and upstairs for dessert.” He growls as he pulls her closer. 

“God yes.”


	20. Would You Like To See My Room?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is finally made.

“I am not really hungry for food.” She admits. 

“Well, we can always eat later, if you are sure?” He is. There has never been anything in his life he is surer of them what he feels for her.

“Very sure. I want you Jamie. Please.”

He walks on numb legs to the door and locks it, turning the open sign to closed. “Would you like to see my room then?”

“Yes.” He rakes her hand and lets her upstairs. His flat is very much a bachelor's. It has no decoration and just contains a small kitchen area and a living room/ bedroom with a loo off to the side. It is clean and tidy but very bare. 

“Cute.” She says as she walks in.

“Think so? It isn’t much but..”

“The bed is big.” She is focused.

“Aye.” He wants her just as bad but.. She is a virgin and he needs to be slow and gentle with her. “Come here baby.” She walks over to him and he frees her wild curls. “I love your hair. It is so wonderfully wild and free.”

She laughs a bit breathlessly. His hands running through it is doing something to her. “I love yours to. The color is amazing.”

“It curls when long too.” He confesses before taking her lips. He still holds herself in tight control even as she tries to deepen it, running her tongue over his bottom lip. “Slow love. I promise we will get there.” 

He moves them towards the bed, setting her down, and kneels beside her taken her shoes off before moving his hands up her stocking covered thighs. 

“Oh, that is nice. Please.” 

“Your legs are so wonderfully long. Lord baby.” He works his hands farther up, finding her garter and undoing them. He pulls her stockings off followed by her garters. He then kisses up her leg around her knee and up. 

“Oh. That’s. Please!”

“Your skin is so soft. Like silk.” He continues to praise her. He moves away and she sighs in disappointment. He chuckles. “Not done just want to get some more of our clothes off.” He unbuttons her shirt and slowly takes it off. A silk camisole covers her bra. He runs his hand over it, raising a shiver. Her hands are working his own shirt off. He moves his hands long enough to shrug it off. He works her camisole off and she take his undershirt off. His hands shake as he takes her bra off. 

“Beautiful.” He whispers as she comes into view. He pulls her skirt off. She is just now in her knickers. He lays her back and takes her lips, running his hands over her curves and peaks. They are both panting heavily as he moves down, exploring the softness of her neck, finding her pulse, fluttering like a hummingbird under his lips. When be finally reaches the first of her tempting nipples, she cries out his name as he sucks it deeply in.

He never knew want like this existed. Never knew he would be warring with the twin urges to be both gentle as a lamb and ram her like a bull. He sucks harder and she moves against him seeking. His hand moves down and over her knickers. Her hands tangle in his hair and presses against his back. 

“Need! Oh God Jamie!” 

“I've you.” He thought. Oh he has her and she him. He has never been more taken in his life. His hand works under and starts to move in her moist heat as he moves to her other nipple. She moans and moves against his hand. 

“Oh God. There! Just… ahhb Jamie!” His name ends in a deep groan as she climaxes. He moves her knickers off and kisses her quivering stomach and then down. He must taste her and wants her very ready. He doesn’t want to hurt her.

“Jamie what?” She comes back to herself to what he is doing.

“I've you. Relax love.” He lifts her legs up and opens her with his hands. Lord is she beautiful. He lowers his head and she shivers. He tightens his hands on her thighs, keeping her open and still while her pulls her back to the edge. His tongue laps on her as just the tip of his finger enters her. 

“Oh Jesus Jamie!” She cries as she tightens her hands on him. One tightens in his hair. The other on his back, digging her nails in his back. She pulls up and tighter around him as she cums hard. He watches her face as he pulls the rest of his clothes off. In the midst of her pleasure, she is breathtaking. 

“Claire, are you sure?” Even now, he would stop if asked. 

“Yes. Please Jamie I need you.”

“And I you. God Claire, I need you so much.”

“Please now.” He shivers with fear and anticipation as he guides himself to her opening. The feel of her around him., God! It is beyond anything he has ever felt. It isn’t her innocence. It isn’t just physical. It is home, safety, peace, comfort. It is all he never knew he was searching for. “Ohhh!” She keens pressing closer. 

“Okay? Am I,” A deep breath as he wills his body still, “ hurting you?”

“No. No it feels so right. Like you are the only one who is to be inside me.” She feels it to, good.

“It will hurt just for a second. I need to push. Okay?”

“Please.” He finds her eyes and holds them as he presses forward. Her eyes cloud with pain, just for a few heartbeats before feeling with awe. He knows his eyes reflect that same feeling. “Good. God that feels so good. “

“Like heaven. It has never been so good.”

“Heaven yes. Please move Jamie.” He does with a deep shudder. She meets his every thrust. “Oh I think.. Something is building.” He looks to her. To have her reach orgasm her first time is unheard of. To help her, he lifts her up and takes her nipple back in his mouth. “Yes! Harder. Jamie God!” 

Nothing could prepare her for her tight body pulling against him. Milking him as she climaxes. There is no way for him to hold on. With a deep grunt and a growl of her name, he fills her.


	21. It Is Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet talk leads to more sweet love making.

He rolls off her to keep from crushing her. He has just enough energy to do that but not enough to hold himself up. He struggles to catch his breath as he bears her do the same from beside him.

“Are you,” a pause for a breath, “ alright?”

“Very,” She is also struggling to find the breath to talk. “ very alright.”

He smiles as he turns towards her. “I didn’t hurt you?”

“Not much. And, “ she rolls over so she is facing him. “ the pleasure was so much more. The pain. “ a shrug,” was nothing compared.”

“That is what I prayed for. I had never deflowered anyone before.”

“You did well. You, it was alright? I was alright?”

“Oh baby!” he finds the strength to pull her into his arms. “You were amazing. It wasn’t just the physical either. It was incredible. But whatwas even more brilliant was the heart and soul pull. We were truly one flesh.”

“Yes we were. I am so glad I never did this with Frank. I want you to be the only one to ever know me.”

“Well I can’t say you were the only but, you will be the last.” She grins against his chest planting kisses over it. He sighs and runs his head down her back and over her bum. 

“I love you.” She confesses between kisses.

“I love you. Adore you.” He lifts her face and deeply kisses her. They quickly become urgent for each other again. Her nipples become diamond hard against his chest. He starts to stir against her thigh. “Christ baby. I can’t be near you without wanting you. Can’t be touching you without wanting to be buried deep inside you.”

“Is it always like this?” She asks with a shudder as he rolls over placing her on top.

“No. This is different. More powerful then anything I've ever known. “ he confesses before pulling her to him, taken her lips before moving down to those wonderful nipples. 

“Oh. Oh. Ah God Jamie!” She moves against him, hardening farther. He moves back against her. They pant into each others mouths. She reaches down to guide him into her. They both gasp. “Oh Jesus. Oh God!” She can do nothing but move as he places his hands on her hips, not to guide but just to support.

“Okay?” she asks as she finds her own rhythm, a sweet in and out slide that have them both close.

“God yes. Don't stop Claire, please!” She doesn’t until she cums with a deep cry and a deeper pull that Jamie feels to the root of his bawls. “Claire!” He cries out as she falls boneless against him. With a few deep thrusts, he joins her in the bliss of his climax. 

They sleep with her across his body. He finds the energy to cover them before joining her.


	22. I Found Him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire finds out about Frank from Julia.

Mam?” Julia Ellen Faith Fraser calls out as she enters her house. “Daddy said you needed help with Harry.”

“No. Your brother and I are fine.” She walks out carrying three month old Henry Brian James Fraser, their miracle, change-of-life baby.

“Weird. He seemed certain you wanted..” She trails of, thinking. “I bet he just wanted me away from the guy.”

“What guy?” Claire's motherly instincts kick in as she watches her daughter while rocking her brother.

“An old mate of yours. He said,” she gets still again as her artist mind, inherited from her paternal grandmother, puts what was strange about him, in place. “But he couldn’t have.”

“Julia please finish a thought love.” She is used to her eldest mind wondering but she needs to know what she is talking about.

“Sorry. There was something odd about him. I am just realizing what. You see he claimed to be a mate of yours, from before you meet daddy. But, he couldn’t. He isn’t old enough.”

“Oh God!” 

“Mam!” she has turned white and Julia lowers her to the chair and takes Harry out of her shaken hands.   
“Mam, are you alright?”

“Not sure. Tell me everything about him.” 

“Okay.” She takes a seat on the foot rest and sways with her brother. “He thought I was you. He seemed surprised when I said I was your daughter. But, he must know you. Knows I was named after granny.”

“What was his name?”

“Alex Randall.”

“His brother.” She says softly.

“What mam?”

“Later. Go on.” She tells her all.

“And then daddy said you needed me to help with Harry.” She says as she finishes.

“I never thought. But, I guess it makes sense. As much as anything.”

“Mam?”

“Sorry. I need to talk with your daddy. Oh God! He was there. At grandda Murtagh’s pub with this Alex!”

“Aye mam. What? Is daddy in danger?”

“Not sure. I need you to watch Harry.”

“Okay?”

“It will be okay lovie. I just need to fetch daddy.”

“No need. I am here.”

“Jamie!” she throws her arms around him.

“Claire.” He holds her equally tight.

“Is it true?”

“Aye. I did what you hired me 30 years ago to do. I found your husband.”

“What?” a shocked Julia asks. They look at each. Oops.


	23. What Did You Say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jame explain to their daughter about the Standing Stones and Frank.

“What did you say?” She whispers, holding her baby brother tight. 

“Julia, come seat.” Jamie says. She does on numb feeling legs. She sinks into an armchair. Jamie takes his son from her, placing him in his cradle. He joins his wife on the sofa. “We meet to tell you, when you were old enough to understand.”

“Well, I am adult now.” Her arms cross in the same way her mam's does when she is frustrated. 

“Aye, ye are. You ken how we meet?”

“Aye da. Mam hired you to find her missing husband, who turned out to be am arse.”

“Aye he did and is. The man, Alex, you meet, is that man.”

“Not possible daddy. He can't be older then thirty, and has been missing thirty years.”

“Not if he traveled through time.” Her daddy softly says  
.  
“Oh God! Daddy, have you been smoking something bad? You tell me not to yet you..”

“Nae lass. I know it sounds queer.”

Queer! It sounds bloody insane!”

“Listen, you are a Scot, you have heard the stories. The tales of the fae' hills.”

“Yes. Bur daddy, come, they are just stories. Right?”

“Nae, I know it is hard to believe but you said yourself he looked to young to be your mam's mate.”

“Yes but..”

“Claire love, show her the picture.” Claire gets up and goes into their room. She returns a minute later and hands her daughter the old photograph. She looks down at it. Her mam, looking her age, holding the arm of the man she saw at her Godfather’s pub. 

“Oh God!” she breathes 

“It was taken right after are wedding. He disappeared three weeks later to return today.”

“Mam, he really traveled through?”

“Yes. At Craige nu Dun. He left that morning to head out to explore the Standing Stones. That was the last I saw of him.”

“Oh Jesus! No wonder he thought I was you.” She looks down at the picture again. “No doubt it is him. Just in different clothes. Jesus Christ!”

“I know it is a lot. We were hoping he was in the past not in a time we would run into him. “ Jamie continues.

“Yah, that would have been best.” She says in a slow cadence. Claire hurries over and takes her hand. 

“Are you okay, darling?”

“Not sure mam. I feel like I am in the midst of a dream.”

“Understand that. We feel the same. But, this is real. I promise.”

“Okay, okay what do we do now?”

“I have warned him off. Told him to stay away from you, both of you.”

“You let us know if he doesn’t.” Her mam adds.

“I will. Absolutely. This is just so groovy. Time travel is real.”

“For certain people, at certain times, aye.”

“Wow.”

“Now lass, ye aren't thinking about taken a trip to Craige nu Dun?” 

“What?” She looks up, her eyes coming out of a dream state, clearing. “Oh no. It fascinates me but also scares me. Besides I couldn’t leave you, mam, and Harry.”

“Good.” But he meets his wife's eyes. They make a point to keep a close eye on her.


	24. Future Plans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire talk of the future.

She wakes to the feel of him running his hands down her back. She slowly opens her eyes feeling as relaxed as she has ever felt in her life. 

“Hi baby.” He says, his voice hoarse with sleep. 

“Hi.” She moves closer to him and he wraps his arms around her as she rests her head over his heart. “I want to wake up like this every morning.”

“We can arrange that. I want the same.”

“So, you will marry me?” 

He frowns. Why would she even doubt that? “Oh my love. I will. I would today if I could. There is no one else I want in my life. No one else I want in my bed. No one else I want having my children.”

“Oh. That is all I want too. Jamie,” something occurs to her. “Do you think we have made a baby?”

Lord! He hadn't even thought to use a wellie. Christ! “Maybe. I dinna think. No matter what, I will be here. We will be married either way. Sorry baby. Should have thought.”

“Jamie, don't feel bad. I wouldn’t mind carrying our child. I would be honored to.”

“I wouldn’t either but wish to see us wed first. I would like to introduce you to my sister and brother-in-law, as well as my nephew and niece. Then we can be married.”

“When can we go see them?”

“My anxious love.” He teases.

“You are my future. I want to get it started.”

“Canna argue with that. We will head up this weekend.”

“Good. Until then, I want to stay here.”

“Reverend Wakefield? You dinna worry what he will think?”

“Jamie, all my life, I have tried to be what and who everyone expected me to be. With you, here, I am free to be me. Just Claire Beauchamp. I just want to be the woman in love, the woman making love and planning a future with you. Please.”

“Ah lass, I dinna wish ye anywhere else. I never wish to wake up without ye beside me. We will go get your things tonight. We will head to Lallybroch this weekend and be married soon after.”

“Until tonight?” He grins and rolls back on top of her.


	25. What Do You Want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the sixties, Frank seeks Jamie's help.

Lieutenant James Fraser is lead detective at the Yard. He oversees the others and works on those cases that the others can’t solve or that are politically delicate.   
He loves his job, which is more 9 to 5 then soldiering.   
After the war, where he and Claire, served Queen and country with honor and pride, he was more then happy to return to detective work. A job in Scotland Yard was offered due to his outstanding military record. He happily accepted and worked his way up. He is now at the pinnacle of his career and will be able to retire in ten years, leaving him plenty of time to be a full time da to Henry and spoil the grandbabies he expects Julia to have by then.

He sits at his desk reviewing the latest on a string of increasingly violent home invasions that are plaguing Liverpool when his assistant knocks and enters.

“Excuse me Lieutenant Fraser but there is a Mr. Randall here to see you.” He jerks. What does that bloody bastard want? “Sir?” Well there is only one way to find out. Hell!

“Bring him in.” He nods and slips out. A minute later, Randall enters.

“I know you weren’t expecting me.” He says in way of greeting.

“No. I expected you to be long gone.”

“My pardon but I can not leave just yet.”

“Why?” he still stands. Jamie won’t be offering him a chair until he states his business and maybe not even then.

“It is the child. I wish to find my child.”

“I you want me to do what exactly?” 

“You are the best around. I seek your help. I sware not to go anywhere near Claire or her daughter..”

“Our daughter!” he growls out.

“Just so. I will have no contact with them. I just wish to find out what became of my child. You are a father. You should understand.”

“I am a father who supported my wife through her pregnancy. Was there at the hospital when my daughter was born. Have been in her life everyday. Not someone who got a lass pregnant outside of wedlock whilst married to another. Then disappeared on them both.”

“You know the disappearance wasn’t my fault.”

“And the rest?” he arched his eyes at him.

“I have made mistakes.” A Scottish noise of contempt from Jamie. “All right, I was a right arse. I felt free when I realized when I was. Free of a marriage I didn’t want. Free of an increasingly clingy mistress. But, as God as my witness, I didn’t know she was pregnant.”

“You know the child was adopted?”

“Yes.”

“Those records are sealed tight and the child might not have even been told of the adoption.”

“I have thought of that.”

“So, you are asking me to disrupt the live of an adult who has no idea of your existence. For what? Before you answer that, have you thought on how to explain meeting a 29 year old, telling the lad or lass, who you are, all while looking no more then thirty yourself?” Jamie studies him while turning the pen he holds around in his hand.

“Christ! I hadn’t thought about that!”

“Go home and do. If you can, well, come back and ask. I will think on helping you in the meantime. Good day Mr. Randall.”

He turns and walks out and Jamie chuckles to himself. “He is a bloody fool.” He returns to his reading.


	26. Telling Reverend Wakefield.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie tell the good reverend their plans.

She heads, with Jamie, to puck up her clothes and other items from Reverend Wakefield's house, the next morning.

“Miss Beauchamp, I expected you back last night.” He stands, bows furled and arms crossed.

“I am sorry for not ringing you. I, we, Jamie and I..”

“I ken lass. Tis' written all over your face. Mr. Fraser, you have a good reputation. I never expected you would take advantage of a situation like the one Miss Beauchamp finds herself in.”

“Sir, I haven’t. We are deeply in love and will be wed as soon as it is possible. I meant nae disrespect to her honor. We made love. Twas nae shagging.”

“But, was out of the bounds of wedlock.”

“Yes. But we are married in our hearts and will be in actuality soon.”

“Reverend Wakefield, my sins, our sins, in this matter, are our own. We will deal with them. But Jamie didn't pressure me. In point of fact..”

“Claire, tis alright.” Jamie stops her confession. 

“It isn’t my place to judge. It is between you and God. Thank you for seeing her safely home.”

“Oh, I am not staying. I just came to get my things. I will be marrying Jamie and therefore, staying with him.”

“Today? You will be wed today?”

“No. It will take a few days.” Jamie answers.

“So, you intend to multiple your sin by repeating it?”

“I intend to live my life on my terms. Not as Lambert's niece or Frank's wife. But as Claire Beauchamp soon to be Fraser, who knows what love is, finally and will not live one more second without it.” She declares as she heads upstairs to retrieve her things. 

“Sorry. I promise to make it right.” Jamie tell the reverend as they watch her head upstairs. 

“You love her, really love her?” 

“With my whole heart. She is the other half of me. Someone who I wasn’t searching for and God was gracious enough to gift me with. She always will be safe, respected, and loved, in my home, our home.”

“I wish you would have waited but.. Naught to be done about that now. Take good care of her. I will be watching.”

“You have my vow, and you ken that is not a minor thing here.”

“I do. Thank you.”

Claire returns, dragging a suitcase. Jamie hurries to take it from her.

“Reverend Wakefield, I am sorry for my outburst earlier. I do thank you for your hospitality.”

“You are quite welcome lass. I had a nice chat with your intended. I feel a bit better. You are forgiven. Be happy lass.” He hugs her and kisses her cheeks. He shakes Jamie's hand. They leave for their future.


	27. A Visit From Frank.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie tells his wife and daughter about seeing Frank and they discuss whether to help him.

“I had a visit from Frank today.” He tells his wife when he returns home. She looks up from nursing Henry.

“What could he possibly want?”

“Help finding his long adopted child.” He says with a chuckle. 

“What did you tell him?”

“That adoption records are sealed, that the adult child probably doesn’t even know of his existence, that the task is almost impossible.”

“He replied?” She moves the lad to the other side, temporarily distracting her husband. “Jamie?”

“Sorry. Ah, right. The lad begged for my help. Said he would stay clear of you and Julia, that he just wished to find his child.”

“Will you help him?” She knows he is the only one who has a chance of being able to.

“I told him I would think about it.” She sighs and arches her brows at him. “I know. I want him gone. He will stick around until he either finds the lad or is convinced he can't. I don’t want him around you or Julia. Thank Christ he doesn’t know of Henry.” He watches as the lad, milk drunk, drops off his mam's breast. She hands him to his da so she can straighten her clothing. He lifts him up and rubs his back until his burbs.

“I agree with all that. I just don't like you getting involved with him. I don't trust him.”

“Me either. That is the point. I would rather have him around me then you or Julia.”

“What about me?” she breezes into the living room with a skirt cut way high. Jamie has to bite his lip to keep from saying something about it. He knows that is how they are worn but, that is his baby girl.

“Your mam's ex came to see me today.” He explains the rest.

“Oh daddy, help the poor bloke. Everyone should know where they come from.”

“Julia Ellen, he is but 35, the same age the child would be. Say I find the lad, how to explain that?”

“Wow, that is a bit awkward. Just tell him that.”

“I did. It was my parting shot. I told him to return if he had a way to explain.”

“The truth?”

“Nae lass, for that would drag your mam and I into it and therefore, you and your brother. Not happening.”

“Oh right. I guess he won't find him. Sad.”

“Don’t feel bad for him. The lad made the child while cheating on your mam and then abandoned them both. Not willingly, eh but he did tell me he was relieved to get away.”

“What a creep!”

“Exactly. You are still to stay away from him. Understand?”

“Aye daddy. I am joining Gillian at the university. Will be back later this afternoon.”

“Okay. Stay safe. We love you.”

“I love you too.” She leaves them.

“He could disguise himself as older.” Claire says.

“You want me to help him?”

“I want him away from Julia. Whenever she leaves the house with him out there, I get nervous.”

“Aye. Me too. I will see what I can find out.”

“Good.”


	28. Gellis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia tells her mate about Frank and the Stones.

“Oh man! Oh man! I have something that I want to tell you but I can't.” A breathless Julia found Geillis sitting at a table in the university's quad.

“Truly! Ye canna come running in here saying such and not finish. Spill it lass.”

“I have to tell someone and you are my best mate but, Geillis, I swear, you mustn’t tell a soul.” Her honey eyes look deep into Geillis' green ones. “No one. Swear it.”

“Okay Julia. I swear.”

She lets her breath out and leans in closer. They are practically alone with only a few scattered students about, none of whom seem to be paying attention to them. “Remember me telling you of mam's first husband?”

“Aye, the lad that disappeared. It is how your parents meet.”

“Right. I have meet him.”

“Seriously!”

“Uh huh. He came into my Godfather Murtagh’s pub while I was there. Thought me my mam.”

“You do strongly resemble each other but he should ken ye aren't her.”

“That is just it. I look like she did the last time he saw her.”

“That makes some sense.”

“But that isn't close to the far out part. He looks like he did the last time mam saw him too.”

“Not possible. It was what, thirty years ago?”

“Uh huh. But, he is still thirty.”

“Julia, are ye stoned?” She looks closely at her. She seems alright. No red eyes. But..

“No. Listen. When he disappeared, he left no trace. All mam knew is that he was checking out the Standing Stones at Craig nu Dunn.” Geillis nods. “Right, so it was like he disappeared into thin air. Well, he kind of did. He went through Geillis. He came here. Landed in this time.  
”  
“No bloody way!” 

“Shh. I know it sounds insane, to far out to be real, but, I swear it. The man looks thirty. Murtagh called da when he realized who it was. They have been on the look-out. No knowing where he would end up. They knew after da investigated. Hoped he would be to far in the future to matter or, somewhere in the past. Da warned him away, told me to stay clear of him. Mam is in shock, I think.”

“Yah, wait a moment! They ken'd that he traveled through, that the stone stories are true but they ne' said a word?”

“Yes. But can you see why? I would have thought them insane had I not meet him. He wants da's help.”

“What?” poor Geillis, trying to wrap her head around the first bit of information has trouble with the change of subject.

“Da's help. He left not only my mam but a pregnant mistress. He wants help finding the child.”

“That is crazy! The bairn would be 29, 30. How would one even begin?”

“That and the fact the kid was adopted.. Those records are sealed. Besides, how is he to introduce himself, ‘I am your birth father. I know I am your age but I traveled through time.’ Nuts.”

“Absolutely. Sae yer da told him to go?”

“He told him if he had a solution yo those issues, he would think of helping him.”

“Why?”

“To get him gone. He doesn’t trust him around mam and I. He promised to leave after finding his child.”

“This is all sae.. Time travel. Long lost husbands. Adopted adult children. Some thirty who is really sixty, year old man who thought you were your mam. Crazy!”

“Tell me. I had to tell someone.”

“That I get. We must check out these stones.”

“I can't. I promised my parents.”

“I bet ye also promised not to tell. Come on. We won’t touch any of them. Just need to see.” 

“No touching and we leave if there is anything weird.”

“Swear it.”

“Alright.”


	29. The Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Gillian and Julia explore The Standing Stones?

“This is so creepy.” Julia shivers as they approach the ring of Standing Stones. Something deeper then reason tells her to get away. “We shouldn’t go up any farther.”

“Come on scaredy cat. What is the worse that can happen?” 

“We could be threw through time.”

“Not if we don't touch them.” She keeps climbing, and, with a sigh, Julia follows. 

The creepy feeling gets worse the closer they get. Every hair on her body stands up. She feels nauseous and a bit faint. Gillian seems unaffected and skips ahead. 

“This place is fair out. The energy is incredible. Can't you feel it Julia?”

“I feel sick.” She confesses as she rests her head in her hands. Gillian looks back. 

“You do look a bit pale. Maybe you should sit down.” She does but out of the circle of stones. She watches her friend walk through them with a big grin. “There is definitely magic here.”

“But is it white or black?” Julia says. She feels a bit better sitting but, the pull of the stones still has here heart racing.

“I think it depends on the person. See for me, it is white. I am charged by the power here while you are depleted.”  
:  
“I am. I really must go Gillian. Please come with me.”

“Go love. I will be right behind you.” She crawls for a bit until her legs support her again. She then hurries down. When she reaches the bottom, she takes time to catch her breath before looking back up. It is getting dark and she can’t see Gillian in the gathering shadows. She waits until it is full dark before finding a pay phone and calling her father.


	30. The Power of the Stones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie finds Julia but, will he find Gillian?

He finds his daughter, shaking and pale, at the bottom of that bloody hill. He wants to yell, to shake her, to demand 'what the bloody hell' she is doing here.’ But, he needs to check on Gillian first even though he knows what he will find. He places her in his car with a small bottle of whisky.

“Stay! I will go see and be right back.”

“Be careful. Whatever is going on up there is powerful.” He nods and hurries up. She is right. He feels it as soon as he gets half way up. His hair stands on end and he feels his bawls pull up. Christ! He has force his body to move the rest of the way up.

“Gillian! Gillian are you up here lass!” He calls out so he can say he did. So he can tell his daughter so. He knows she isn’t. The Stones had carried her away. They could have done the same with Julia! He shudders all over at that thought.

His daughter, lost in time! He took several deep breaths as he looks around. There is no sigh of Gillian. She has just disappeared, like Randall thirty years ago. “Safe travels wherever you are lass.” He says before hurrying down.

He finds his own lass, curled in a ball in the front seat. She looks up when he comes back. “She is gone, isn't she?”

“Aye, and you could be too. What were you thinking?” The fear for Gillian tempered with the relief in her own safety, has him filling a bit unhinged.

“I wasn’t. I had to tell someone da. She is my best mate. We were just going to see. She wasn’t to touch.”   
She hurries to tell him as he starts to drive off. He must get them away from the power coming from that hill.

“She wasn’t to touch and you wasn’t to tell.”

“I couldn’t stay up there. The pull, I felt it in my blood. It was making me sick. I had to leave.”

“Thank Christ you did!”

“She was supposed to be right behind me. I waited as long as I could.”

“Julia, you aren’t to blame. You warned her and told her not to touch the stones.”

“You blame me for telling through.”

“I.. No. No, I was scared. Up on that hill, feeling that power, I was terrified that you had been subject to that. I am also so relieved you were able to fight your way down. “

“I though of you, mam, and Henry. Da, do you think Gillian is alright?”

He has no idea but.. “Aye lass. She was invigorated by the power. I am sure it took her somewhere safe.”

“Yah. I am sorry da. I will never go back there again and, I will tell no one else.”

“That is good Julia. Lets get you home.”


	31. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia comes up with an idea to help Randall. How the tale ends.

“So, do you want to tell your mam what you did or do you want me too?” Jamie asks his daughter as they get closer to home.

“I will. I know it was..”

“Idiotic! You know you could be wherever Gillian is and we wouldn’t even know?” His voice shakes with both fear and anger.

“I know.” She whispers. “If it helps, it has given me an idea on how to help Mr. Randall.” He looks to her with a frown. “The power that is behind whatever magic that allows time travel, is very active right now. What would be easier, trying to find this adult child or sending him back so he can be a father from the start?”

“That is bloody brilliant. If he focuses on the woman and child then he should land when they are. Either way, he won't be here.”

“Yep.”

“Julia, just because you came up with a solution to Randall's problem and ours, doesn't mean you are still not in trouble for what you did.”

“I know da.”

Her mam comes running out, throwing her arms around her. “Julia Ellen Fraser, don't you ever scare your father and I like that again!”

Julia, overwhelmed by all, weeps in her mam's arms. They all enter the house and Julia, through her tears, tells her all.

“Oh God!” she looks to Jamie with huge haunted eyes. “We could have lost her. Forever!”

“I know. Claire the power that bloody hill is producing. I have ne' felt anything like it. Which is why Julia's idea about what to do about Randall may work.”

“What idea?”

They explain. “He would have to be strictly told to stay away from you so he doesn’t influence our future. You must still believe he has disappeared.” Jamie says.

“Yes. I think he would agree to that. To be with his child from the beginning.”

“Aye I agree. I am going to ring him and arrange to meet him and discuss it. As for you lass,” He turns to Julia, “You are confined to this house except for classes for the next two weeks.”

“That is fair.” She knows she got off easy. 

“I will be back. Hopefully with news Randall is on his way back home.”

He kisses his wife, tightly hugs his daughter, and peeks on a sleeping Henry.

“You have an idea?” They sit in a back bench in Murtagh’s pub.

“Aye. The hill you came through, it is very powerful. Why should we search for an adult child when you have the opportunity to know him or her from the beginning of it’s life?”

“You mean go back through?”

“Aye. You focus on the lass and the bairn, land there, make the meeting with her, you two live your life.”

“And stay away from Claire?”

“That should go without saying. She must believe you are missing. So she comes to me. I am giving you a second chance to be a father. I would think you wouldn’t mind not interfering with Claire and I's life.”

“I have no problem with that.”

“So, you will go back?”

“I will. I want to be a full father to my child.”

“Good.”

“I thank you Fraser. A lot of man would have not had the class to help me.”

“You are welcome but I am not doing it just for you. I want you well away from my family and your bairn deserves a father.”

“So, I guess I am off.”

“Wait, I will come with you. Give you a ride.”

“Want to make sure I go?”

“That and a car just parked out there will bring questions. I also want to make sure you make it through safely.”

“I thank you for that.” Later, as they get closer to the hill, “ I will go straight to Sandy. I will go nowhere near Claire. I owe you that much. Just, continue to take good care of her. She is special.”

“That she is. I will. I wish you luck in your journey and in the raising of your child.”

“Thank you.” Jamie stops the car and they look up to the hill.

“One final thing, Julia's mate Gillian Duncan went through today. If you happen to run into her, please keep an eye on her.”

He nods. “Accidental or on purpose?”

“I think a mix of both.”

“Julia alright?”

“She is. Grounded but okay.”

“Good. You are a good man Fraser. I am glad they have you.” He steps out without another word and starts up. Jamie steps out to watch him. He waves from the top. Jamie waves back. He then walks up to the largest stone, and with a touch, he is gone.

“Go with God. Safe travels.” Jamie says before getting in his car and heading back to his family.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you guys for every like, comment, and kudo. They are very appreciated.


End file.
